In the past, film, such as slide transparencies which were processed in 20 or 36 slide lots, were packaged in containers that held them in a stacked formation. However, the package was only intended as a container for the slides and nothing else.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination container and viewer for film slide transparencies which forms a mailable package and in which the person receiving the package, upon easily separating the package, can make use of the viewer portion in order to immediately view the slides on an individual basis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined film container and viewer which snaps together and apart, the viewer portion being fabricated of a translucent material so that the ambient room light, as well as natural outside light, is diffused, thereby providing sufficient light for the transparencies so that they can be easily observed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for holding individual slides in the viewer that are held in place by the co-action of structures on the front viewer portion and on the back container portion of the package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined viewer and mailable container in which a battery-operated light source is incorporated in the package for film slide viewing purposes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a magnifying lens for the viewer portion of the package thereby permitting magnification of the film transparencies.